


End

by DreamCreamLou



Series: Sterek One Shots [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, ffulf?, nothing good ever happens to Derek, opposite of fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was actually quite funny, when you thought of it. He’d always thought that when he‘d die it would be because a witch or some other supernatural creature got to him but no, apparently not</p>
            </blockquote>





	End

Stiles sighed and leaned his head back. It was actually quite funny when you thought of it. He’d always thought that when he‘d die it would be because a witch or some other supernatural creature got to him. But no, after everything he’d been through it had to be a mere human, a mere human who’d come up to him at the store, who’d just wanted some money, a man armed with nothing but a knife. Since when did he start to consider a knife for none-threatening? Oh well, that’s apparently what you get out of having spend so much time with a pack of werewolves for more than five years.

Huh. His vision was starting to get a bit blurry. He was probably losing too much blood.

He wondered what the others would think when they found him? Tears filled his eyes, not because of the pain, no, that had turned into an uncomfortable ache long ago, but because of the people he was leaving behind. The only good thing about his dad not being alive anymore was that he at least didn't have to see his own son die before him, but what about Scott, Isaac, Derek-

Oh.

Oh _god_.

Derek. He couldn’t do that to the older wolf, he had lost enough people as it was. No, he just couldn’t, it would be too cruel.

He forced his hand to move up to his pocket, gasping in pain when the movement made blood seep out of him and his vision blacked out for a few moments but he grabbed his phone and pressed speed dial, letting it fall down on the floor near his face. It only rang one time before it was picked up.

“ _Stiles!? Stiles, where are you?!”_

He gave a tiny sob of relief and swallowed. “Der-“ his voice broke and he coughed, trying to ignore the blood coming out of his mouth, tears filling his eyes at the sharp pain in his side.

“ _Stiles-!”_

“The st-store…” he wheezed and he could faintly hear noise in the background, knowing that the entire pack had been listening to their conversation.

_“Stiles, Stiles babe we’re on our way, don’t worry, we’re coming-“_

“Can’t-“Stiles whispered.

_“ **Don’t say that!**_ ” Derek hissed but Stiles could hardly focus on what he was saying, he just listened to his voice, deep and comforting, almost like background music…

“ ** _Stiles! Answer me!_** ”

But… it was so hard to focus, so hard to focus on anything but the numbing feeling in his entire body…


End file.
